Baby Sitters
by Jenna aka Kitty
Summary: Oh no, Yugioh, Yu Yu Hakusho, and InuYasha boys have turned chibi. What will they do to this poor authoress and her yami? Rated for random cursing and kawaii-ness.
1. THE CHIBIS! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Baby Sitters  
  
Jenna: I got chibi bishies from Yugioh, Yu Yu Hakusho,and InuYasha to baby- sit  
  
Kitty(My Yami): Good thing I'm here too  
  
Jenna: Lets hurry, Go on Lilly  
  
Lilly(My Eevee): Jenna don't own anything, If she did, It would be one wacky show  
  
*****  
  
Jenna slept in her warm bed. Her yami, Kitty was in the Millennium Bracelet. Lilly her pet eevee, was sleeping at the end of the bed. All three oblivious of what was going to happen. Jenna awoke to something landing on her stomach. She almost got the wind knocked out of her. She sat up quickly to see a little blonde haired boy on her lap. He had big brown eyes, and gave a toothy grin. The authoress at first didn't know who this toddler was, but then she recognized him.  
  
Kitty was sleeping in her soul room, in her cherry red silk sheets, on her four poster bed with black curtains. There was an ear piercing scream, and the yami fell out of her bed. At first she sat up and blinked, then she recognized it was her hikari's scream. She hurried out of her soul room and found her brown haired hikari holding a chibi blonde. Lilly was on her toes from the scream and looked around franticly.  
  
"Hikari, what's wrong?" asked Kitty. Jenna looked at the brunet yami and held up the boy.  
  
"Joey's a chibi" she said in disbelief. The blonde boy seemed to not like being held this way and struggled. Jenna saw this and held the chibi closer to her. Chibi Joey smiled and snuggled up to her. The boy was only wearing a big white shirt. Lilly walked up to Jenna and looked at the boy. Just then a little brunet boy with big blue eyes ran in and clung to Kitty's legs.  
  
"Kiddy!" he yelled happily. Kitty blinked and recognized the boy.  
  
"Seto?" she asked and picked up the boy. He clung to her and only had on a blue shirt on. Both girls heard a crash and a cry. The teens looked at each other and ran in the living room, with Lilly on their heals.  
  
When they made it to the living room, they saw 10 more chibis around the room. At first they saw a boy with tri-colored hair crying. He had black hair, red tipped, and blonde bangs. Another boy with the same hair, was trying to confort him. The crying boy wore a black sleeveless shirt and the millennium puzzle around his neck. The boy trying to confort him had narrow red eyes, wearing a oversized black T-shirt. A little boy was on the counter with black hair, with brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, where the cookie jar used to be. Said jar was smashed on the ground, oreos spilled all over the place. 2 boys were picking out cookies. One, white hair, narrowed brown eyes, white sweater. The second, short black hair in a short ponytail, brown eyes, wearing robes. on the carpeted floor sat a boy with white hair, big brown eyes, white sweater, contently sucking on a spike of the millennium ring(Teasing ring ^___^) with a red headed boy with green eyes, wearing a pink shirt. 2 boys had taken the couch, both cross legged, arms folded, oversized clothes. One had spiky black hair with white streaks, narrowed red eyes, black shirt. The second, long white hair, yellow eyes, white robes. The last boy was on the book shelf watching everyone, looking like he had just woken up. He had long white hair, yellow eyes, with fluffy dog ears on his head, wearing a red kimono.  
  
"Oh shi...mer" said Jenna correcting her self. She set Joey on the floor with the two sucking the millennium item. The red head was Kurama and the white head was Ryou. Jenna walked over to The crying boy, who was Yugi, and the other boy, Yami. Kitty set down Seto on the couch with the other two. The black haired boy was Hiei, and the other was Sesshoumerou, both demons. They didn't evey bat an eye at the brunet. Kitty picked up the black headed boy, who was Yusuke, from the counter, setting him with Seto, then picked up the other 2, Bakura the albino, and Miroku the black haired boy, also putting them on the couch. Lilly had successfully quieted Yugi by letting the small boy cuddle her. Yami also petted the eevee. Jenna turned her attention to the boy on the shelf, who was InuYasha.  
  
"Come here InuYasha" said Jenna, her arms out stretched. He hesitated, then jumped down, snuggling up to her when he was caught. No one saw Hiei and Sesshoumerou(I'll call him Sessy for short) give the 1/2 dog-demon a glare. Yusuke found a white fluffy thing flopping around behind Sessy. He waited after it flopped again, then smacked it in both hands like a fly. Sessy yelped and jumped 7 feet into the air, which you never see Sessy do. Some of the chibis giggled. like InuYasha, Miroku, Bakura, Seto, Joey, and Yusuke. Sessy landed on the floor, glaring at Yusuke, which you never see him do. Before Sessy could rip the poor spirit detective to pieces for harming his tail, Kitty picked him up and cuddled him. To all the readers that have watched InuYasha, he hugged her back. Hiei got jealous and climbed off the couch, then walked over to Kitty, reaching up, silently pleading to be picked up. Kitty looked at Jenna, bewildered by the demons' sudden crave for attention, only to get a bewildered look back, the brunet yami picked up the little fire demon.  
  
"This is weird" said Kitty  
  
"Yep" said Lilly, who was getting her belly scratched by Yami "Sessy hasn't killed anybody, Joey and Kaiba haven't thrown a punch, The demons are attention craved, Yusuke hasn't cursed, Miroku hasn't groped anyone, and every boy in here is a chibi" The teens stared at her "Oh, and Sessy showed facial expressions, now that's weird"  
  
"Cookie!" Yusuke blurted out "Me wan' Cookie!"  
  
"Wamen!" yelled InuYasha "Me wan' Wamen!"  
  
"Me wan' Sango-chan!" said Miroku  
  
"Some things never change" said Jenna to Miroku's comment  
  
"I wanna san'wit'" said Kurama. The chibis started to yell out things they wanted, except for Hiei and Sessy who remained silent and the teens soon got headaches. Jenna Picked up the phone, shifting InuYasha to one arm. She dialed a number and someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked the person  
  
"HEEEEELP!!!" she yelled into the receiver "THE CHIBIS!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Jenna: HELP! I need at least 3 authors to help me with the chibis.  
  
Kitty: Please fill out this form in the review. And you can help with these cute chibis  
  
~1~ Name: (Easy, yes?)  
  
~2~ Username: (Your ff.net name)  
  
~3~Gender: (Girl or Boy)  
  
~4~ Description: (eye color, hair color and length, clothes, etc...)  
  
~5~ Reaction to chibis: (When you first see chibis)  
  
~6~ Personality: (Nice? Strict? Chibi cuddlier? etc...)  
  
~7~ fave top three chibis: (Another easy)  
  
~8~ Suggestions: (Ideas. Come on, I can't think of everything)  
  
Lilly: Yes I can talk. OH! If you have a yami, fill out another form please  
  
Jenna: Now, press that pretty blue button that says 'Go' 


	2. Bubblys

Jenna: Yay! we got help!  
  
Kitty: Maybe we should have put it in the YGO section  
  
Jenna: No way. Then the Inu and YYH crews wouldn't have seen it  
  
Kitty: Yeah, but how many times have you been to the AC sections?  
  
Jenna: Uh... Lets start the fic!  
  
Lilly: We dun own anything  
  
*****  
  
"OWY!!!" Yelled Lilly "Jenna, tell Inu-chan to, OW! Stop pullin my ear, Ouch!" It was true. The little 1/2 demon was tugging the poor eevee's ear. Jenna was trying to get Hiei to stop bopping Miroku on the head. The little monk was crying, and every time she moved the little fire demon, he'd jump out of her arms and run back to continue to hit the boy.  
  
"Hiei quit picking on Miroku" she said struggling with the boy "I don't care if he is human, You won't pick on him" Hiei finally stopped struggling and folded his arms to pout. Kitty was being clinged to by Seto, The youngest CEO in the world and get Bakura to quit pulling his hikari's hair. There was a knock on the door and Jenna answered it. There was a girl with black eyes, shoulder length black hair, baggy black cargo pants, black gloves, a red tank top, and a cat collar with a bell. She also had black cat ears and a tail.  
  
"You screamed" she said in good humor. Jenna was relieved to see a fellow authoress. Her name was Night Fire.  
  
"Yes" said Jenna and she gave her the chibi Hiei. She took him and blinked as the brunet went off to help Lilly. Night Fire looked at the red eyed chibi.  
  
"Awww... Your a cutie" she cooed and Chibi Hiei smiled. She got a better look around the room. Kitty was holding Ryou as Kaiba still clung to her leg. Bakura was sitting on the ground giving his hikari evil looks. Ryou, happy to have his hair back, was asleep in Kitty's arms. Kurama, Sessy, Yami, and Yugi were sitting on the couch. Miroku was watching as Jenna pried InuYasha from Lilly, who was rubbing her ear with her paws. "Wow" the cat demon commented "10 chibis" Both teens looked at her  
  
"10?" they said in unison "There's 12..." they froze and looked at each other "Jinx!" they blinked "Jinx!" Night Fire sweat dropped.  
  
"Um..." said Lilly looking around "Joey and Yusuke are missing" They all heard a crash in the kitchen and the teens hurried it to see the spirit detective and blonde covered in spaghetti sauce. They apparently didn't mind because they were licking the sauce off their fingers.  
  
"Oh dear..." said Kitty "I call cleaning up"  
  
"I call watching the clean chibis" said Night Fire, and that left this poor author with chibi cleaning duty. The hikari sighed and picked up the 2 rebels.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this" Jenna mumbled as she walked into the bathroom, and started running the water.  
  
"Bubblys" said Yusuke  
  
"Yeah, bubblys" said Joey  
  
"No bubbles" said the brunet  
  
"Bub-blys, bub-blys bub-blys" they started to chant and Jenna gave in  
  
"Fine you get bubbles" she sighed and they cheered "I'm gonna regret this"  
  
~~~1/2 hour later~~~  
  
Jenna walked out of the bathroom to the living room. She was soaked from head to toe. Her hair was covered in bubbles and she held 2 squeaky clean toddlers, wrapped in towels. The teens in the living room looked and started the giggle. "Never..." started the soaked brunet "Ever, give a chibi, bubblys... BUBBLES! I meant Bubbles!" the teens laughed out loud and the door knocked. Kitty answered the door and there were 2 guys in the doorway. One was Drake Cydar; he had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes. He wore baggy blue pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, a blue vest, brown boots, brown gloves and blue shades. They other was his yami, Ryu; he had green hair and red eyes. He wore baggy black pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, a black fishing hat, black gloves, and black army boots.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" said Ryu happily, a little too happily  
  
"Lovesick" said Kitty no longer smiling. Ryu also frowned from that comment. Drake looked at his fellow brunet author  
  
"Is this a bad time?" he asked. The brunet hikari blushed and glared  
  
"Nope perfect timing" she said and walked over to the boys. She gave Joey to Drake and Yusuke to Ryu. "I'll shall return!" she said triumphantly and marched into her room, leaving the teens to blink at her door. Drake looked at Joey who was looking around the room.  
  
"Oh brother" he said "This is going to be a long day"  
  
~~~10 minutes later~~~  
  
The autoress of this story came out with dry hair and wore a green T-shirt, with simple blue jeans. She came out of her room to see Lilly bolt past her, with 5 chibis behind her. It the lead was InuYasha, followed by Miroku, then Yusuke, Bakura, and finally Joey. Yusuke and Joey both had kids' shirts and overalls. The brunet blinked and saw they were chasing the fox like pokemon in circles around the room. Sessy and Hiei were having a glaring contest, while they sat on the floor. Kitty was holding chibi Seto and Ryou, watching the chase. Night Fire was holding Yugi and Yami. Kurama  
  
Lilly made another round and made a sharp turn towards Jenna, leaping into her arms. At first the brunet was confused but she saw the stampede of chibis. She only had time to mutter "Oh no" before getting piled by the mini bishies. The eevee climbed out of the pile and was off again, so were th chibis. The brunet sat up and blinked. Kurama walk out of the kitchen and up to Jenna. He cocked his head cutely.  
  
"I'm hungy" he said and InuYasha stopped dead, creating the famous domino affect. Miroku bumped into InuYasha, Yusuke into Miroku, Bakura into Yusuke, and Joey finally knocked them all over.  
  
"Me hungy too!" said the white haired dog demon from under the pile.  
  
"Food!" yelled Bakura  
  
"Feedin fwenzy!" yelled Joey  
  
"I'm sure we have something" said Kitty and she stood up and walked over to her hikari, handing her Ryou and Seto. The little CEO climbed out of her arms and followed the brunet yami. Jenna sighed and finally stood up. She looked around and found two people missing.  
  
"Where is Drake and..." she began but her yami finished from the kitchen.  
  
"RYU!" and Ryu came out from the kitchen to hide under the couch. Kitty came stomping out, the 'older' Kaiba brother clinging to her leg. "He ate all the food!" she yelled  
  
"Then where's..." they all heard a flush from the hall and Jenna sighed "Ok we're going out to eat" she announced and the toddlers cheered.  
  
*****  
  
Jenna: All right 4's the limit. No more authors. 2 more to come  
  
Lilly: *Hiding* *Squeaky voice* Help  
  
Kitty: Next stop... Pizza Parlor. All suggestions will try to be used.  
  
Chibi Joey: Wevew (Review) 


	3. Pizza Parlor and more Authors

Jenna: Relax people. I try to use all the people that enter. You'll get into the story sooner or later.  
  
Kitty: *Meditating in a dark room full of candles* Patience is a great part of life and should not be lost, or you will loose that great part of life, and loose many friends  
  
Jenna & Lilly: *Blink* *Blink* *Pause* *Blink* *Blink* *Blink*  
  
Kitty: *Light come on and she stands up* It means hold your horses. Jenna gets creative with her stories. ^__^  
  
Jenna & Lilly: *Rolls eyes* You could have just said that  
  
Kitty: *Folds arms* I wanted to use my candles  
  
Lilly: What ever. We dun own anyone  
  
*****  
  
It took everyone about an hour to get to the Pizza Parlor. The chibis kept running off, and chasing Lilly around the group of authors.  
  
"Do they ever get tiered?" asked Ryu getting dizzy  
  
"Are you ever not hungry?" Drake shot back. He was peeved that his yami had eaten all the food  
  
"No" said the green haired yami simply. Drake sighed and looked at Lilly. The blonde author pulled out his pokeball, and a pikachu popped out. The toddlers that had been chasing the eevee froze at the site of the new long eared creature.  
  
"'Targe!" yelled Chibi Joey and Pookum(Dun ask me) the pikachu yipped, then ran down towards the Parlor. Lilly sighed and smiled, before collapsing on the ground. Jenna shifted Kurama into on arm and pulled out her pokeball to call back her eevee. The brunet sighed  
  
"Never thought I'd be baby sitting today" she said tiredly. Night Fire agreed with a nod. She carried chibi Yugi and Yami.  
  
"I never thought I'd see Sessy chasing something and not be trying to kill it" she said thoughtfully. Kitty agreed to this, and carried Ryou, the last chibi that wasn't chasing the pokemon  
  
"I hope we get some more help, and soon" Kitty said as they came to the parlor, seeing the chibis' had chased Pookum up a lamp post.  
  
"Drake!" Pookum yelled "That wasn't a very nice wake up call!" Drake shrugged  
  
"No, but you got them to the pizza parlor" Said the blonde. Pookum sighed and looked down to see InuYasha climbing up the pole. He started a thunder shock attack but Jenna yelled at the pikachu.  
  
"Pookum!" the brunet yelled "Don't you dare hurt one of those chibis!"  
  
"Well 'I' dun wanna be hurt!" said Pookums. The half demon inched closer by slowly walking over to the pikachu, like an acrobat. Pookum slid to the light bulb and the glass fell off, falling towards the chibis below. Night Fire quickly scooped up little Hiei and Miroku from under the glass. The glass hit the ground and every author their eyes to shield the glass away, but it didn't shatter. The authors looked at the glass for a moment and it just fell to dust.  
  
"Well..." said Night Fire "That was different"  
  
"The glass fell at the exact angle that it wouldn't shatter" said Kitty "The speed and the height from which it fell, were precisely calculated to give us dust" Everybody looked at her, even the chibis, all had ? marks over their heads. She put her hands together in prayer "God, you are, merciful" The authors face faulted.  
  
"Yami" said Jenna to her yami "Why didn't you just say that?"  
  
"I wanted to use thoughs big words" Kitty said and smiled. The brunet author sweat dropped  
  
"You're usually the serious one"  
  
"Yeah" agreed Kitty "And Seto used to be taller than I am. What's your point?" Jenna sighed and walked towards the pizza parlor.  
  
"Come on" said Jenna, still carrying Kurama and scooping up chibi Joey. "There are more authors to help us inside"  
  
The authors herded the chibis towards the front doors. Pookums fell and was caught by his trainer. Ryu caught the little white haired demon and followed his hikari inside with the others. As soon as the doors opened, most of the chibis(A/N: and Ryu -__-") went berserk at the smell of food.  
  
"Fooooood!" The chibis yell! Chibi Joey, Kaiba, Bakura, Sessy, InuYasha, Miroku, Yusuke, and Hiei ran over to the front desk, yelling at the workers to give them pizza. A bunch of teens walked over to the group of authors.  
  
"Finally" said Jenna "We need help"  
  
"That's why you called" said a 13 year-old girl with Hotaru length black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a blue trenchcoat, black flares, black sweater, and the Millenium Choker. Her name was Rian Stacies, and her yami Raema. Raema had black Cleopatra style hair, brown eyes, and wore the same thing as Rian.  
  
"Is that Kurama?" asked a girl with green eyes, long black hair, black combat boots, black long-sleeved T-shirt, black trenchcoat, and black semi- baggy pants. This girl was Johanna Gen. She took chibi Kurama and hugged him "OH MY FRIGGIN' RA, HE'S SO DAMN KAWAII! KURAMA-CHAN! WHEE!"  
  
"Hikari..." said Johanna's yami, J Tanis "Your squeezing the poor thing to death" Johanna stopped hugging the chibi and let the red haired boy breath. Tanis had dark green eyes, long black hair in a red clip, red T-shirt, black jeans, and a red belt  
  
"It's Yami!" a girl yami squealed in surprise. A 15-year-old girl, with emerald green eyes and long, wavy dirty blond hair wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and silver sneakers. she was Natina, Nicky's yami. Before anyone could get a word out she immediately scoops up the little pharaoh and hugged him. Nicky smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked allot like her yami, except she was shorter.  
  
"There sure are a lot of chibis" commented Diana looking around, She was a blue eyed, brown haired kitsune demon. Her waist length hair had red streaks in her hair, and she had fox ears, with silver tips. She wore a dark green tank top and blue jeans with a red tail, with a silver tip. The last, but certainly not least, was Aeon Vulcan. He had spiky white hair, blue eyes, and wore the strangest suit, like he was going to fight at anytime. (Go to . Only with out the face mask and blade thingys, K? It's just what the review told me)  
  
Jenna walked up to the counter, where InuYasha had grabbed the cashier by the collar of the shirt, growling in his face. The young cashier boy was staring, scared, into the little demon's eyes, wondering if he was going to use thoughts claws. The brunet pried InuYasha's claws off the guy and the others followed. "Ok. Who's good with little demons?" she asked  
  
"Me!" said Diana, raising her hand and waving it wildly. Jenna handed her the half demon and decided to order.  
  
"What does everyone want?" She asked and shouts came from chibis and authors alike. Jenna immediately knew this was going to cost her.  
  
~~~30 minutes later...~~~  
  
About 5 empty pizza boxes sat at the edge of the table. The authors had each had 2 slices and so did the yamis. The chibis each got 1 slice and were sticky from grabbing the cheese off the pizza and it had looked like they had smeared each other with the sauce, which some actually did.  
  
"That was good" said Drake and the others agreed. A waiter came by with a big smile.  
  
"Here is your bill" he said handing Jenna a slip of paper "Have a nice day" and he walked off. Jenna had a really bad feeling about the waiter's smile. She looked at the paper and her jaw practically hit the table.  
  
"Holly Shit!" she said and everyone looked at her. Kitty hit her hikari over the head.  
  
"Not in front of the chibis" she scolded. Jenna ignore her yami, still in shock by the bill. This was one of thoughts times her temper took over, and she couldn't control her language.  
  
"Where the hell am I suppose to get 250 fucking dollars?! Who's the Dirty rotten *Beep* *Beep* who put the prices on the damn pizza!? How the hell..." But Kitty have successfully shut her hikari up by clamping her hand over her mouth. The waiter came over with a serious face on now.  
  
"Is there a problem miss?" he asked. Jenna pushed her yami away and stood before the waiter  
  
"Yeah there's a fucking problem! The bill should only be 60 friggen dollars! Where the hell do you get off charging us 250?" The waiter smiled  
  
"Cleaning bill" he said calmly pointing at the chibis, where pizza sauce was all over the floor, and that made the hikari madder.  
  
"I'll show you a fucking cleaning bill" she mumbled brandishing her millennium bracelet.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Kitty pulling her hikari away from the stupid waiter. "No, no, no. Your not sending him anywhere"  
  
"It'll only take a second" said Jenna, trying to get back at the waiter.  
  
"If you don't stop now, I'll have to give you a time out" Kitty said. This didn't affect Jenna in the slightest, but the chibis where now motionless, thinking it applied to them too.  
  
"I don't give a damn" said Jenna, and successfully sent the waiter to the shadow realm. The cashier gulped and Jenna looked satisfied "What was the bill again?" the brunet asked the cashier in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Uh... " he said and pushed many buttons on the computer "59.67" he said with a weak smile  
  
"Much better" said Jenna and paid the bill. She looked back to the authors and her yami. The authors were wide eyed and Kitty was glaring. "Yes?"  
  
"Go to your soul room" Kitty demanded. Jenna teared up  
  
"I dun wanna" she wined, but she went to her soul room none the less. Kitty sighed and looked at the authors and yamis. They were all in the same state of shock, like this: O.O and this O_O and this (O)_(O).  
  
"You don't WANT to know" Kitty said, answering the unspoken question of 'What the hell?' "Lets just leave" everyone silently agreed.  
  
"I think we're missing some more chibis" said Lilly, who had come out of her ball to eat. Everyone franticly looked around and counted the messy chibis. Only 8 were there.  
  
"Oh-no" everyone groaned. InuYasha, Hiei, Yusuke and Joey were no where in site  
  
"Not again" Kitty growled, very tiered, aggravated, and frustrated "Why me?" she pointed an accusing finger at the sky "Why? I ask you, Why, do you torture me?" and, not expecting an answer, scooped up chibi Seto and marched out the door, authors following her lead.  
  
*****  
  
Kitty: Please excuse the language, now we probably have to change it to PG- 13. Jenna is still in her room. The beeps were serious. Now let me see... *Checks list* the pizza parlor was... Johanna Gen's idea and the run away chibis... Diana's. No people it's not hide and seek. They went exploring. Next chapy as soon as we can. Suggestions are still appreciated. Later. 


	4. Chibis' Mini Adventure part 1

Jenna: This is the Chibis' Mini Adventure part 1. Hopefully there will be a part two BUT! You must send suggestions to the question at the end! K?  
  
Kitty: You're gonna get stuck in chibi mode  
  
Jenna: Aw not  
  
*****  
  
Chibi InuYasha, Yusuke, Hiei, and Joey walked through the streets.  
  
"Wha'd we do now?" asked Joey.  
  
"I dunno" said Yusuke "Wha'd 'ou t'ink 'iei?" The little fire demon just looked at the little spirit detective, not saying anything "No" said Yusuke firmly "That 'ouldn't 'e a nice t'ing to do" Hiei pouted  
  
"Wha'd 'e say?" asked InuYasha who was walking in front of them  
  
"'e wan'ed to tutcher who-mans" said Yusuke, butchering the words tourcher and humans  
  
"Yeah" agreed Joey "Dat 'ouldn't 'e nice at all" Hiei stuck out his tounge.  
  
"I dunno, eider 'iei " The spirit detective  
  
"I t'ink I ta' a pawk" said InuYasha pointing at a small public park.  
  
"Yeah!" said Joey jumping up and down "Pawks aw fun!" The Chibis ran towards the park. The grass was green and there were many large trees. There was also a small play ground off to the right.  
  
"Wheeee!" yelled Joey and Yusuke as they ran towards the play ground. The 2 demons both climbed in a tree overlooking the little play ground, and rested. Joey ran towards the slide and Yusuke climed the monkey bars. There were only 3 other kids there, and no adults in site. They were all girls playing in the sand box. Two had long black hair, while the other had short brown hair. The girls gabbed away happily as they built a little mound of sand.  
  
"Looky looky!" yelled Yusuke, who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars "I'm a monkey!" all attention turned to him as he acted like an ape. The girls giggled and Hiei smirked Yusuke fell silent for a second and smiled "Yeah, 'iei. All I needs is a tail" and he continued with his monkey antics.  
  
"I'm Ki'g ob the wo'ld!" yelled Joey as he stood at the top of the slide. He laughed as he jumped and slid down the slide. The girls giggled again and one of the black haired girls wispered to the other black haired girl and pointed to where the demons hid in the trees. They giggled again. InuYasha blushed and Hiei smirked.  
  
"Wha'd dey say?" asked Joey walking under Yusuke's hanging form. Yusuke was also confused for a minute then giggled, almost falling from the bar.  
  
"'iei says dey said dat Inu-chan's ears were cute" said Yusuke then went into another fit of giggles. Joey also laughed. InuYasha pulled his ears down so you could bearly see them.  
  
"Aw not" he said blushing  
  
"Aw too" said one of the black haired girls. She had a blueish tint to her hair and a big smile.  
  
"Aw not" said InuYasha again  
  
"What 'our name?" asked the other black haired girl  
  
"InuYasha" said the white haired demon "What 'our's?"  
  
"Kagome" said the first black haired girl and pointed to the other black haired girl "Dis is Sango-chan" Sango waved and Kagome pointed to the brunet "'n' dis is Keiko-chan" Keiko also waved "Who's 'ou?" she asked Hiei.  
  
"'e's Hiei" said Yusuke "'e ta'ks too muts" which totally confused the readers because Hiei hasn't said a word. "Me Yusuke" he pointed at Joey "dat Joey, why you 'ere?"  
  
"We were wa'king" said Kagome "'n' we gots tiered, sa we came ta sit down..." there wasa thud and everyone looked to see InuYasha in the usuall position, with the usuall body shape in the ground, and the usuall glowing necklace. The only thng that was different, was when he sat up. He sat up and rubbed his nose, a pained expretion.  
  
"Owy" he whined tears forming "Dat hurt"  
  
"Aw 'ou ok Inu-chan?" asked Kagome getting up and running over to the poor fluffy eared boy.  
  
"Dat hurt" he repeated a tear running down his face, and Kagome knelt by him. The others chibis also ran over to see if he was ok. Kagome patted his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sowwy" she said and gave him a hug (Awwww... That's soooo kawaii! I couldn't help but put that sean in) "You ok?"  
  
"Deah" he said whiping away the tear "It dun hurt no more" Hiei looked at Yusuke and Yusuke looked at Hiei. The spirit detective nodded.  
  
"Maybe we 'ould go 'ind 'enna-chan and Kiddy-chan" said Yusuke "I 'eed anoder bubbly badth"  
  
"Yeah" said Joey pulling on his sause covered shirt "I'm all 'ticky"  
  
"Ya wanna come?" asked Yusuke to the girls  
  
"Yeah" they said. InuYasha stood up and sniffed around alittle His nose scrunched up alittle  
  
"Aw I smell is da 'tincky s'uff" he concluded and Hiei also sniffed  
  
"'iei 'an't smell eider" said Yusuke. Joey sat down  
  
"Me wan' 'enna-chan" he said sadly. Hiei also looked sad  
  
"'iei wan's Nigh' 'ire-chan" reported Yusuke  
  
"W'ere 'ou t'ink dey aw?" asked Joey  
  
"I dunno" said Yusuke sitting next to Joey "Mayde dey'll 'ind us"  
  
"Me bouts it" said InuYasha folding his arms "Gwon ups can't bo not'ing wight. We'll 'ind dem"  
  
"'ow 'ou gonna do dat?" asked Keiko  
  
"W'ere do gwon ups usuawy go?" asked Sango  
  
"Uh..." said all the chibis at once, thinking.  
  
"Wowk" said Yusuke, meaning work  
  
"Food" said Joey. Hiei looked at the blonde boy  
  
"'iei says we dust ate" said Yusuke  
  
"Yah..." said Joey sheepishly "Bud, I'm gedding hungy again"  
  
"Sometines my mamma takes me to da maw" said Kagome  
  
"Yah!" said the Keiko, Yusuke, and Joey  
  
"Wha'd da maw?" asked InuYasha. Sango also looked confused  
  
"Da maw is a pwace dey take 'ou to get new cwouths" Yusuke explained  
  
"An' food!" said Joey  
  
"An' toys" said Keiko  
  
"An' food!" said Joey, hopping up and down  
  
"An' coworing books" said Kagome  
  
"An' food!!!" said Joey again "Wet's go! I dust know 'enna-chan is there!"  
  
"W'ere is it?" asked Sango. Hiei pointed in a direction.  
  
"'iei says dat way" said Yusuke  
  
"Wet's go den" said InuYasha and they fowowed... Uh they 'followed' (sorry) the black haired demon's pointing finger to da maw... The MALL! I ment mall!  
  
*****  
  
Jenna: Oi, What can happen at the mall? Many things, but I can't think of one. Send suggestions for what can happen at the mall. I mean it! Or I can't continue!!! You want me to continue, Right? Good, send suggestions ^__^  
  
Kitty: You got stuck in chibi mode  
  
'enna: 'id not!  
  
Kiddy: Dere 'ou 'o 'gian. 'ou gots me into it's now  
  
'enna: Hehehe Me likes Chibi ta'k. It fun! ^_____^  
  
Wiwwy: Aw & Aw (R&R) ^__^  
  
(AN: Putting Kagome and the other girls in, and sitting InuYasha was Johanna Gen's idea. The Mall idea was... MINE! ALL MINE! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha... *Kitty bonks me* Oh, More ideas! You must send!) 


End file.
